


Till Death Do Us Part

by rosenhasagun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Each S/O is killed in a different way, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, S/O is never specified so it can apply, Which gore only applies to some chapters, i guess, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: Drabbles on how each of the heroes handle losing their S/O to murder.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an index that will be updated when necessary. Hopefully I actually get around to writing these drabbles rather than giving up on them....

Inspiration stems from this post on my Overwatch imagines blog: http://overwatchideates.tumblr.com/post/153713825640/how-about-some-of-that-angst-how-would-reaper  
Me being the Angst Master™ (sometimes), I wanted to do it for all the heroes... Yes, including Winston and Bastion because fuq u

* * *

 **Ana:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Bastion:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**D.Va:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Genji:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Hanzo:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Junkrat:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Lucio:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**McCree:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Mei:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Mercy:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Pharah:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /   
**Reaper:**  Finished / Chapter 2 / **Regredience**    
**Reinhardt:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Roadhog:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Soldier.76:**  Finished/ Chapter 3 / **Atonement**  
**Sombra:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Symmetra:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Torbjorn:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Tracer:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Widowmaker:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /  
**Winston:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /   
**Zarya:**  Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - /   
**Zenyatta:** Unfinished / Not in progress / Chapter - / 

 


	2. Regredience (Reaper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper, here mistrust makes you unjust,  
> Disobedience causes regredience,  
> Now, now, Reyes, please don't betray us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me write a summary? No. I prefer teasing! And rhymes.

_“Gabe, we should break up because of this- I don’t want either of us hurt!” Reaper’s lover chimed in with a worrisome tone.  
_

_“No, they’re just **bluffing.** ” He responds with venom in his tone.   
_

_They’ve been arguing about this for quite a long time, ever since Gabriel brought it up months ago. Talon was threatening to assassinate his darling if he didn’t remove them from his life by himself, however he wanted to get rid of them was fine by them. But, Gabe retaliated silently. He stayed with the person who brought light to his dark life, he stayed with the person who made him feel warm and brought him solace._

_Now, they were tearing each other apart verbally._

_Gabe didn’t want to lose his love in any shape, way, or form and he was certain Talon was bluffing despite the overwhelming evidence that they weren’t. His love knew otherwise, they felt threatened and endangered._

_They sighed loudly before jerking themselves around to glare at him, “And what if I die because of this, Gabriel?!”_

_“Querida…”  
_

_“No. Don’t say shit… Just go. **Just go away!** ” They cried out before chasing him out of their small house, tears pricking at their eyes.   
_

* * *

Now? He stood there staring down at his lover’s torn body. Talon really wasn’t bluffing. They kept their promise.

_And he didn’t keep his promise to protect his partner._

He sinks down to the ground, his back resting against the foot of the couch. His entire soul and being felt numb. Null. 

**_Dead._  **

His mind remains thoughtless as he stares at the gore on the floor a few feet in front of him. They were nearly decapitated and their limbs were painfully tied to each other, cramping their body in ways it _shouldn’t_ go. Blood pooled around the once lovely body of his significant other.  
The room reeked of rotten flesh, but he would never budge from his spot, his mind and spirit was so numbed it effected him physically. Every time he would move, even a little, he felt heavy- as if he was lifting pounds of steel with every movement. 

Over the course of the next hour, he remains relatively close to the dead body. It was rare he would find himself moving, even if it was by a little bit. He was so out of it, he never felt a thing the moment he fell upon their corpse. Everything he had ever thought or felt that day faded away. The first thought to come to mind over this hour, 

_**“I miss you.”** _

He gently lifts his mask off his face, wiping away quiet tears that had managed to slip. His body begins to shake, as a wave of emotions begins to engulf him, he rejects the existence of them as he slips his mask back on. He surprisingly manages to collect himself quickly before getting up slowly.   
He unties their limbs, letting them free before rolling their stiff body up in a floral-patterned sheet. Thankfully it was nighttime, so it was easier to get to the car and get out of the bloodied home. He gently laid them down in the back of the car before buckling them up, so they wouldn’t accidentally roll off the seats or something else that was irritate him. 

He ventured to the mountains, deep into the woods near a lake. He began to dig up a deep grave, he didn’t want animals sniffing the body out and eating it up while he was away. Once the grave was done, he gently laid the body to rest in it, giving one last forehead kiss before covering the hole back up. He makes a makeshift cross of twigs and branches, placing it at the head of the grave. It was only temporary, as he promised quietly to make a better grave head for them.

With a shaky goodnight to the grave, he leaves back home. Cleaning it up as best he could before attempting to sleep, after hours without sleep he would pass out. 

 

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months. Each day would Gabriel go up to his lover’s grave, decorating it with flowers and incense. Each day he could go up there, he would tell his dead partner what has been happening lately- whether it be good or bad.  
Then, one day amongst the solace of the crunching snow beneath his feet, he falls apart. Rocketing down to his knees next to the snow-sheeted grave, he tears off his mask and begins sobbing loudly. Sobbing like he never had before. He lost the light of his life and it was his fault. _~~ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT.~~_ He cries out apologies to them, wailing about he betrayed their trust and good instinct. His words fade into his desires for them to return to him. How he desires to kiss them before they roll into bed together. How he misses the warmth of their hugs. How he misses the _entirety_ of their being.

_He’s never felt so strongly.  
Now he has no chance of **ever** getting that back._

****

**_[яεgяε∂ιεηcε](http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/regredience)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do I dislike this? 100  
> On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do I dislike my writing? Over 9000.
> 
> Either way, I hope at least some of you enjoyed this! I apologize if it came out a whole lot more disappointing than expected. Because I know for certain I disappointed myself.


	3. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man Jack is such a fool,  
> You know life is dual.  
> You know atonement is just a cesspool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Well, relatively.  
> I finally got around to writing this damn chapter. I plan on doing Widowmaker's next, it should be plenty gritty.  
> I know this chapter is half of what Reaper's was word count wise, but quality over quantity! Or something like that. I really wish this was longer, but... I couldn't think up of anything else aside from what I had already written out.  
> I hope you all like it nonetheless!  
> It's very likely I will revisit this chapter and rewrite it, so it's more aligned and descriptive like Reaper's chapter.

_**This morning was so lovely… What went wrong? Did a butterfly pass by a wrong turn?** _

_They made him his favorite coffee this morning, black. In his favorite so-American cup. Some baked eggs with cheese resting on a porcelain plate on the counter. Jack couldn’t ask more in this moment._

_His love massaged his shoulders and back as he sipped away at his coffee; his eyes closed as the warm air of the kitchen embraced the two, coffee filling his scent with discrepancy._

_“I’ve already packed the things you need for today… With some sweets, of course.” Whether the sweets be store-bought or homemade, Jack didn’t care. He was too soothed to care about the little, insignificant details.  
_

* * *

Of course! After everything was going so perfectly! Light of his _goddamn_ life gets _ripped away_ from his worn, soldiered hands! Is he cursed?! Why him?!  
He’s throwing an absolute _fit_. Throwing and tossing whatever insignificant shit he can get his dirty hands on. 

After a while of just raging, 

He collapses on his knees in exhaustion, his anger begins to bring a heavy toll upon his weary shoulders. He takes off his visor and chucks it across the room before curling into a tight ball on his knees, his gloved hands threading and gripping his thin hair.   
He rocks back and forth on his knees as anxiety begins to overrule his body. Tears begin to seep out of his eyes quietly as a million thoughts violate his already weakened mind.

At some point in the night, he finds himself lying next to his lover. 

Who is dead.

_Oh, yeah..._

Now, he feels as if he’s become nothing. He feels as if he’s become one with the air around him. An air that wishes, wishes that this was just all a nightmare. Something that isn’t at all real. Just a thought. Just a _lie_.

 _How unfortunate for you, Jack._  
You can only wish.   
But, wishes don’t come true, now do they?

He inhales, then promptly coughs loudly as he violently sits up. All he smells is rotting meat and blood. He nearly vomits at how strong the scent is. He quickly skitters out of the room and somewhere where the scent isn’t as strong.   
Gradually, he works up the strength to call the authorities, informing them of the scene and address before escaping the scene before they can arrive. 

He witnesses their funeral from afar,   
  
~~_Locals frequently see an older gentlemen visiting a particular gravesite. He always leaves black coffee and flowers on the grave before leaving, with a sense of paranoia radiating from the man as he sprints away from the graveyard._~~  
  
Sees another family move into their old place,   
Watch that family be _happy_.

Why couldn’t he just have that? _**Happiness.**_  

It’s as if he’s restrained from such a concept in this life he ‘lives’. If he ever feels this for even a moment, it gets ripped away from him before he can even blink. Why does he have to be so different from the rest? Sometimes all he wants is a normal, relaxed life. Not whatever this bullshit is being pulled on him. He wants to be soothed once again like that one fateful day. 

 

  **And, hell, he knows αтσηεмεηт isn’t enough.**

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10, how nervous am I to do this? 100


End file.
